everquestlorefandomcom-20200213-history
EQRaces
EQ:Races There are sixteen playable races in EverQuest, and a considerably higher number of non-player races. There are several notable differences between races beyond the visual; several races get enhanced night vision, forage, slam, hide, or sneak. The races also start off with different statistics, something that is now fairly irrelevant because of the ease of capping your stats. ---- Barbarians Size - Large Alignment: Good Innate Abilities: slam Starting city: Halas Available classes: Beastlord, berserker, rogue, shaman, warrior Dark Elves Size - Medium Alignment: Evil Innate Abilities: Hide and Ultravision Starting city: Neriak Available classes: Cleric, enchanter, magician, necromancer, rogue, shadow knight, warrior, wizard Drakkin Size - Medium Alignment: Neutral Innate Abilities: Dragon Breath, DOTs + resist debuffs: the specifc spell depends on the heritage) of the Drakkin. These progressive abilities are quested. Starting city: Crescent Reach Available classes: Cleric, enchanter, magician, monk, necromancer, paladin, rogue, shadow knight, warrior, wizard Dwarves Size - Small Alignment: Good Innate Abilities: Infravision Starting city: Kaladim Available classes: Berserker, cleric, paladin, rogue, warrior Erudites Size - Medium Alignment: Neutral Innate Abilities: Slightly higher innate SV Magic Starting cities: Erudin or Paineel (depending on class) Available classes: Cleric, enchanter, magician, necromancer, paladin, shadow knight, wizard Frogloks Size - Medium Alignment: Good or Evil Innate Abilities: Swimming (begin with skill of 125); Ultravision Starting city: Gukta Available classes: Cleric, necromancer, paladin, rogue, shadow knight, shaman, warrior, wizard Gnomes Size - Small Alignment: Neutral Innate Abilities: Tinkering, Hide - capped at 75 (?) Starting city: Ak'Anon Available classes: Cleric, enchanter, magician, necromancer, paladin, rogue, shadow knight, warrior, wizard Half-Elves Size: Medium Alignment: Neutral Innate Abilities: Infravision Starting city: Qeynos, Freeport, Surefall Glade, or Kelethin (depending on class and diety) Available classes: Bard, druid, paladin, ranger, rogue, warrior Halflings Size: Small Alignment: Good Innate Abilities: Infravision; Hide (capped at 50); 5% experience bonus Starting city: Rivervale Available classes: Druid, cleric, paladin, ranger, rogue, warrior High Elves Size: Medium Alignment: Good Innate Abilities: Infravision Starting city: Felwithe Available classes: Cleric, enchanter, magician, paladin, necromancer, wizard Humans Size: Medium Alignment: Neutral Innate Abilities: none Starting city: Qeynos, Freeport, or Surefall Glade (depending on class and diety) Available classes: Bard, cleric, druid, enchanter, magician, monk, necromancer, paladin, ranger, rogue, shadow knight, warrior, wizard Iksar Size: Medium Alignment: Evil Innate Abilities: Infravision; Starts with Swimming Skill of 100; Innate A.C. bonus (with the downside that they can't wear pre-Velious plate); Forage (capped at 50); higher H.P. regeneration (scales with levels); eats faster than other races Starting city: Cabilis Available classes: Beastlord, necromancer, shadow knight, shaman, warrior Ogres Size: Large Alignment: Evil Innate Abilities: slam; can not be stunned from the Front (unique ability!); eats faster than other races Starting city: Oggok Available classes: Beastlord, berserker, shadow knight, shaman, warrior Trolls Size: Large Alignment: Evil Innate Abilities: slam; higher H.P. regeneration (scales with level); Infravision; eats faster than other races Starting city: Grobb Available classes: Beastlord, berserker, shadow knight, shaman, warrior Vah Shir Size: Large Alignment: Neutral Innate Abilities: Eats faster than other races, Safe Fall, infravision Starting city: Shar Vhal Available classes: Bard, beastlord, berserker, shaman, rogue, warrior Wood Elves Size: Small Alignment: Good Innate Abilities: Infravision; Hide (skill 50); Forage (skill 50) Starting city: Kelethin Available classes: Bard, druid, ranger, rogue, warrior